


Пять никогда и одно всегда

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим никогда не думал, что...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять никогда и одно всегда

**Author's Note:**

> У автора с некоторых вот такой [хэдканон](http://verysharpteeth.tumblr.com/post/84180814731/omnicat-verysharpteeth-throughthebackloop).
> 
> Написано на «Весеннюю разминку» для команды Стива и Баки.

_Я искал тебя, не мог понять как;_  
_Писал тебе, но не было слов;_  
_Я был слепой, но я вижу твой знак_  
_Мой палец на курке, я всегда готов._  
БГ

Джим никогда не думал, что услышит от Стива бранное слово о женщине.

Они медленно брели по Проспект-парку, о чем-то разговаривая. Вокруг никого не было: только деревья и фонари. Выходя на мост, Джим услышал приглушённый жалобный писк и — всплеск.

Женщина, бросившая в воду нагруженный камнями мешок, побежала прочь.

— Сука! — крикнул ей в спину Стив. — Сука!

Один раз взглянув на бледное лицо, Джим скинул пальто и ботинки и, перепрыгнув через перила, бросился в ледяную осеннюю воду. Он ничего не видел, вода — как чернила. Раз за разом нырял вслепую, пока не нащупал шершавую на ощупь мешковину. 

Когда он вышел с мешком на берег, Стив уже расстелил пальто. Складным ножом разрезав верёвку, Джим осторожно вытащил пять мягких комочков: вода лилась с хвостов и лап, шёрстка облепила крошечные тельца. Стив поочерёдно брал каждого котёнка за шкирку, осторожно нажимал пальцами на хрупкую грудную клетку и дул в рот.

— Стив, хватит, — сказал Джим спустя десять минут. Он грел двоих выживших котят в шарфе. — Этих надо согреть и накормить.

Они похоронили троих под деревом: Джим руками выкопал ямку под деревом, сломав два ногтя.

— Пальто безнадёжно испорчено, — сказал Стив странным голосом и отвернулся, когда они приехали домой, высушили, накормили и устроили котят в коробке около обогревателя. Оба оказались рыжими. Джим только-только стянул с себя подсохшую и грязную одежду, Стив повесил пальто на стул и достал щётку.

— Стив! — Джим как был — голый — подскочил к нему. — Черт с ним, с пальто.

— Оно тебе нравилось, — Стив уткнулся носом ему в ключицу. Джим погладил по затылку, путаясь пальцами в тонких волосах. Потом взял за подбородок и заставил на себя посмотреть. В глазах — влага, на щеках грязные дорожки: не показалось, плакал, пока пытался оживить. А когда бьют — хоть бы одна слезинка.

— Придумаешь тоже. Пальто, — Джим провёл большим пальцем по щеке. И затем отстранился, приметив под ногтями чёрные полосы от земли, трогать таким руками Стива казалось кощунством. — Так бывает, Стив. Не всех удаётся спасти.

~*~

Джим никогда не думал, что бросит курить.

Джим курил с шестнадцати лет, почти все первые деньги он тратил на сигареты. Он не курил только рядом со Стивом. Первый раз они курили вместе, Стив затянулся и потом дня три кашлял. Пока жили раздельно — было легко, но потом они стали снимать квартиру.

Джиму было нетрудно курить на пожарной лестнице. Но этого оказалось недостаточным. Стив все равно задыхался: может, дым как-то просачивался в дом, может, Стиву хватало запаха от одежды и волос. Он не жаловался и даже беспомощно пытался скрыть кашель.

— Все в порядке, Баки, — отмахивался он, и Джим ему верил, пока однажды не пришёл домой, а Стив сидел, уперевшись руками в колени, и шумно дышал с присвистом.

У Стива бывали приступы и раньше, но не такие. Ему никак не становилось лучше, и Джим чуть ли не на руках утащил его в больницу, потеряв перчатки по пути, а когда вернулся домой — выкинул все сигареты в окно.

Красиво вышло — веером из пачки.

~*~

Джим никогда не думал, что так и не узнает вкус губ Стива перед смертью.

Пока Стив был Стивом, целовать его казалось кощунственным. Джим всегда все знал о себе — от и до — и его это не напрягало, а Стив даже по морде толком дать не мог.

Когда Стив стал Капитаном Америкой и вполне мог дать по морде, Джим все никак не мог найти место и время: то база фрицев вся в огне, то полный бар людей, агент Картер вся в алом, и Стиву срочно надо идти спать.

Так и не нашёл.

~*~

Джим никогда не думал, что Стив винит себя в его смерти.

Внешне агент Картер ничуть не напоминала тётку: ни тёмного, ни алого. Но взгляд — острый, пытливый — один в один.

— Дурак, — бросила она бесстрашно.

У Джима — железная рука, пугающая слава и эмоциональная нестабильность. Даже будучи беспамятным, он никогда не убивал по своему желанию, только она этого не знает. Все равно не побоялась, пришла.

— Пускай, — отозвался он. — Почему?

Тогда-то она и рассказала, что говорила тётка: Стив Роджерс не сумел оправиться от смерти лучшего друга: «Он всегда защищал меня, а я не сумел».

— Теперь он думает, что я поэтому не хочу с ним общаться?

Джим вряд ли бы смог кому-то объяснить, тем более Стиву. Несмотря на то, что он всё вспомнил: Джеймс Барнс — умер, в снегу на дне ущелья. Но только Стив мог решить, будто это его вина. Он же не руку выпустил — её просто отстрелили.

~*~

Джим никогда не думал, что забраться в башню Старка окажется так сложно.

— Придурок, — сказал он, когда Стив открыл окно. — Как был придурком, Роджерс, так и им остался.

— Баки, — он изумлённо вытаращился, и Джиму захотелось смеяться. — Баки, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Khuyney mayus', — бодро ответил Джим и затем втянул себя внутрь комнаты. — Я не понимаю, какого leshego ты тут живёшь.

Только неделя ушла на то, чтобы определить в какой комнате поселили Роджерса, и час — забраться на тридцатый этаж.

— Воды, — потребовал Джим, скинув с рук и ног присоски. — Не дай умереть лучшему другу от жажды.

— Баки, зачем же ты так? — Стив сунул ему в руки бутылку. — Тони бы тебя впустил.

 

Джим недовольно пожал плечами, не рассказывать же, что Старк, свесив ноги, ждал его на десятом этаже.

— Мистер Барнс, может, всё-таки воспользуетесь лифтом? — поинтересовался он, когда Джим полз мимо.

— Лифт для слабаков.

— Надеюсь, принцесса того стоит, — хмыкнул Старк.

 

— Стив, — сказал Джим, осушив бутылку, — ты придурок.

— Баки...

— Нет, — прервал его Джим. — Послушай. Я не виню тебя ни в чем. Что случилось, то случилось. Так что прими и смирись.

— Но почему тогда?..

 

Он хотел сказать: я — не Джеймс Барнс, я — не Чёрная Смерть, я — не Призрак, я — не Зимний Солдат.

Я был ими всеми: по своей воле или нет.

Но все они сгинули.

 

— Я не тот человек, которого ты знал, — ответил Джим, подбирая присоски и направляясь к окну. Вниз будет проще. Стив схватил его за руку.

— Так позволь узнать.

— Я... — у него вдруг перехватило горло. — Не хочу.

— Почему?

 

Он мог вырвать руку и уйти. Он не был ему должен.

Он мог солгать. Почему бы и нет?

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил меня Джеймсом Барнсом, твоим другом Баки. Хорошим человеком. Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал меня таким, каким я стал сейчас, — он сказал как есть, не выбирая слов. — Я не горжусь тем, что делал. Но и не стыжусь. Я не могу этого объяснить, Стив.

— Не объясняй, — Стив потянул к себе. — Только не убегай. Каким угодно, просто будь со мной, Баки.

 

Стив крепко держал за запястье.

«Синяки останутся», — машинально подумал Джим и шагнул назад, разворачиваясь.

Они оказались слишком близко друг к другу — нос к носу. Джим не к месту вспомнил, что теперь уж точно Стив легко даст по морде. У него это хорошо получается.

— Ты пахнешь также, — вдруг сказал Стив, по-собачьи обнюхивая его щеку.

Была не была, решился Джим.

— Только не выкидывай в окно, ладно? У меня аллергия на падения, — попросил он и прижался ртом к его губам.

~*~

Джим всегда думал, что Стив не умеет целоваться.

Оказывается, он ошибался.


End file.
